Talk:Ono
Trivia Why was "Ono is the only member of his flock with orange breeding plumes." removed from Ono's trivia? In Dogo's trivia, it says that Dogo is the only member of his family with blue eyes and spots. Ono, like Dogo, has only two traits that set him apart from his flock: his Mark of the Guard and his orange breeding plumes. It's a quick and easy way for people to tell him apart. You can see it in this image. A Friendly Lion (talk) 21:16, May 28, 2016 (UTC) I could be wrong, but I think it's because Dogo's family all use the same unique model, whereas Ono's flock use a slightly different one (which can be seen when comparing them). ''Comin' thru!'' - Beshte 21:28, May 28, 2016 (UTC) What is different about Ono's model, other than his breeding plumes and his Mark of the Guard? A Friendly Lion (talk) 21:37, May 28, 2016 (UTC) If you look really, really closely, you'll see some minor differences build-wise. The eyes are also slightly different. ''Comin' thru!'' - Beshte 21:41, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Such as? And the eyes look the same to me. Also, like you said, you have to look really, really ''closely. If you just glanced you likely would not see these minor differences; I can't see them even looking closely. So I don't see why the more prominent differences should not be listed in the trivia, like Dogo's spots. A Friendly Lion (talk) 21:44, May 28, 2016 (UTC) The eyes look different enough to me. The body is also slightly different. Personally, I saw the different eyes and body the first time I saw the teaser trailer, but I guess everyone is different. [[User:Beshte|''Comin' thru! - Beshte]] 21:46, May 28, 2016 (UTC) What I'm asking is how ''are the eyes and body different. Are they narrower? Wider? Taller? Shorter? Because the body shape could easily depend on how they were standing, and eye shape on the emotion that they were feeling(like shock as Kion and Bunga charged towards them). A Friendly Lion (talk) 21:49, May 28, 2016 (UTC) I don't have a screenshot on hand, but the rest of his flock have much smaller eyes. The beige(?) neck ring is also placed lower, and has no pattern around it. Their necks also seem to be larger, but that one I can't confirm. [[User:Beshte|''Comin' thru! - Beshte]] 21:59, May 28, 2016 (UTC) I did not notice the neck ring, sorry about that. And in the image I looked at, the rest of his flock having smaller eyes only seems to look that way because Ono is flying closer. However, I still don't see anything wrong with noting that he is the only one with breeding plumes, just like Mbuni's trivia states that she has the coloration of a male. In a normal flock, all of the birds would develope breeding plumes during breeding season, so it is strange that Ono is the only one. A Friendly Lion (talk) 22:08, May 28, 2016 (UTC) When you put it that way, it is kinda strange. I personally think it should be noted, too. ''Comin' thru!'' - Beshte 22:28, May 28, 2016 (UTC) It is especially odd considering that Ono is young. I might be wrong, but I'm fairly certain that only the adults have the breeding plumes. However, it does make him distinguishable. A Friendly Lion (talk) 22:38, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Looking at everything that has been written, yes, it is definitely one that should have been kept in. -'RadSpyro ' 21:38, May 29, 2016 (UTC)